Ranubilis
Poison Soiled Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire Nature Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ranubilis is an Amphibian notable for its golden hide, talon-like feet, and coyote-like face. Its body secretes a toxin that induces bloody diarrhea and blistering into those that ingest or absorb it, making prey and predator alike wary of it. Physiology Ranubilis greatly resembles a cross between a golden dart frog and a wood frog in terms of body structure, having long hind legs, big eyes, and an eye mask darker than the rest of its body, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its face resembles that of a coyote, having round pupils, a thin, pointed snout, sharp fangs, and a set of long, pointed ears, and its feet resemble a crow's, having three long, clawed toes in the front and a single long, clawed toe in the back. Its body is primarily bright yellow, with the legs being orange and the underbelly and muzzle being white, and the face mask is lime green. Its eyes are an icy blue, and its claws are grey. It is fairly thin in terms of stature, and it is around the same length as a Dodogama. Ecology Ranubilis is omnivorous, primarily feeding on herbs, roots, fruits, berries, insects, arachnids, crustaceans, rodents, birds, reptiles, small mammals, and other amphibians. Its favourite meal is buttercups due to them producing the poison it utilizes to ward off predators and it enjoying the taste of bitter food, and as a result of its diet revolving around buttercups, it has developed a natural immunity to the plants, and can be found wherever they grow, whether they be temperate climates or arctic ones. To protect itself from the freezing climates found in the mountains and boreal forests it resides in, it produces a cryoprotectant formed from glucose in its body to prevent freezing damage, and a special form of insulin produced by its pancreas allows it to enter the body and take effect. When climates become warmer, its body produces enough insulin to lower its glucose content so it doesn't suffer from hyperglycemia, and the rest is stored within the body for future use. This production of glucose allows it to survive freezing despite its amphibious nature. Its clawed feet allow it to scale mountains and snowfields with ease in addition to gripping food items, and the shape of its snout grants it a strong sense of smell. Males of the species attract mates by releasing a series of loud calls similar to a duck's quacking, with females laying their eggs in shallow bodies of water following the act of mating, and as they grow, the young become increasingly terrestrial, just like with real-life frogs. Due to its toxins, it has few active predators, with those being able to eat it typically having the ability to dry out its toxins through methods like fire (ex. Rathalos, Yian Garuga, and Abiorugu), strong winds (ex. Barioth and Kushala Daora), or parasitic foliage (ex. Zverlenta). Behavior Ranubilis is territorial, attacking anything that draws near its domain. It sustains its body's toxins by eating buttercups, and thus, can be found living in areas where they grow. Abilities Like many Amphibians, Ranubilis is a strong jumper, being able to cover long distances with its jumps, and thanks to the production of glucose and urea in its body, it can withstand cold temperatures despite its amphibious nature. Its ears and snout provide it with a strong sense of hearing and smell, respectively, and its claws have a strong grip needed to scale rough terrain and grip prey. Its toxins inflict Soiled and Bleeding at the same time, which, combined with the monster's bitter taste, make it unappetizing to many predators. It is also fairly fast and agile for a monster its size, being able to sprint after foes in a moment's notice. Habitat Ranubilis is found in both temperate and arctic climates, with its favoured habitats being ones with accessible water sources. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,800 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,090 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,660 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,940 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Torso: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Forelegs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Hind Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Claw Swipes Ranubilis swipes at the hunter with one foreleg, then swipes at them with the other. Both deal low-medium damage and have little telegraphing. Pounce Ranubilis quickly charges at the hunter and pounces at them with its claws extended out. This attack deals medium damage. Bite Ranubilis opens its mouth and bites at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Lunging Bite Similar to Tigrex, Ranubilis rears back, then lunges at the hunter, biting at them twice in a row while moving forward. Both bites deal medium damage. Toxic Tongue Lash Similar to Volvidon, Ranubilis shoots its long, sticky tongue at the hunter, with it being coated in yellow poison. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Poison, Soiled, and Bleeding. 360 Tongue Lash Ranubilis sticks its tongue out and does a 360 degree spin. Those hit by the tongue will take low damage and become inflicted with Poison, Soiled, and Bleeding while those hit by the body will take medium damage. Long Jump Ranubilis rears back, then quickly jumps at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. If the attack misses the first time, it will turn towards the hunter and leap at them again. High Jump Similar to Tetsucabra, Ranubilis jumps high into the air, then attempts to land on the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. Buttercup Ball Ranubilis spews a bright yellow ball of poison at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Poison, Soiled, and Bleeding. Backhop + Buttercup Ball Ranubilis jumps backwards, spewing a bright yellow ball of poison. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Poison, Soiled, and Bleeding. Buttercup Beam Ranubilis takes a deep breath in, then unleashes a bright yellow beam of poison, sweeping its head as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison, Soiled, and Bleeding. Weapons Long Sword Batrakhos Cutlass --> Batrakhos Lacerator Sword and Shield Buttercup Cutter --> Noxious Slicer Dual Blades Golden Coyote's Jaws --> Virulent Coyote's Jaws Lance Ranu Spear --> Grand Ranu Spear Charge Blade Culus Gladius --> Aberrant Gladius Insect Glaive Bilis Glaive --> Lustrous Glaive Light Bowgun Toxic Splash --> Toxic Torrent Bow Crowfoot Crossbow --> Lustrous Crossbow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 * Matter 0 Skills: Negate Poison, Negate Bleeding, Bio Researcher, Heat Surge High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 * Matter 0 Skills: Negate Poison, Negate Bleeding, Bio Master, Heat Surge G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 * Matter 0 Skills: Negate Poison, Negate Bleeding, Bio Master, Heat Surge Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 * Matter +5 Skills: Negate Poison, Negate Bleeding, Bio Researcher, Heat Surge High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 * Matter +5 Skills: Negate Poison, Negate Bleeding, Bio Master, Heat Surge G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 * Matter +5 Skills: Negate Poison, Negate Bleeding, Bio Master, Heat Surge Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank WIP. Trivia * Ranubilis's name is a portmanteau of ranunculus and terribilis, the second portion of Phyllobates terribilis, the scientific name of the golden dart frog. It can also be seen as a portmanteau of ranunculus, Anubis, and bill. * Ranubilis is named after, and primarily inspired by, the Ranunculus genus, which consists of over 300 species of plants found in the Ranunculaceae family. This genus includes buttercups, spearworts, and water crowfoots. ** Its overall frog-like appearance is a reference to Ranunculus being Late Latin for "little frog", referencing how many members of the genus are found near water. ** It having feet similar to a crow's is a reference to water crowfoots being in the genus. ** It having facial features similar to a coyote's is a reference to how buttercups are also known as "Coyote's eyes". According to American legend, the mythological Coyote was tossing his eyes in the air and catching them until the mythological Eagle snatched them, and unable to see, he crafted himself new eyes from buttercups. ** It inflicting Bleeding and Soiled onto foes at the same time is based on members of the genus inflicting bloody diarrhea and blisters within the mouth and intestines onto any that eat them fresh. * Ranubilis's weaknesses to Fire and Nature were respectively based on buttercups being safe to eat when dried due to their toxins being degraded when dried and frogs being vulnerable to fungal growths. * When exhausted, Ranubilis will fail to spit toxins at hunters. It can recover stamina by eating from herb-gathering spots or insect-gathering spots. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Bleeding Monster